Percy Jackson- Savior
by OriginalSock
Summary: Note: This story is supposed to be AFTER The Mark of Athena & House of Hades. There * might* be some spoilers but if there are I'll try to note it. Yes, this will be another Chaos story, but other than that I think that's all you need to know (: Enjoy! Yes, there will be some swearing, but I'll try to keep it to a minimal.
1. Percy and Chaos

_**Note: This story is supposed to be AFTER The Mark of Athena & House of Hades.**_

_**There * might* be some spoilers but if there are I'll try to note it. Yes, this will be another Chaos story, but other than that I think that's all you need to know (: Enjoy!**_

Percy's POV

I stare down into the old and cracked water fountain. I see images ripple across the peaceful water and sigh. It's August 12th 11:50 PM, the year? I'm not quite sure actually… but I do know it's been a long and painful thousand years since. I can't bring myself to think back to the day I left. I don't want to. If I do, too many memories will flood back into me and I'll be more heart broken than the time I thought Hades killed my mom. Oh gods, more memories to think about. Stupid, stupid Percy. Though a quick smile spreads on my face -_You drool when you sleep _she said. That was the first time I met Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. But as quickly as that smile appeared it disappeared and transformed into a scowl. As I was about to leave I look down into the fountain once more and I notice one image that catches my attention. It was Annabeth and Garret; they were sitting near Thalia's tree. I think Garret was trying to read Annabeth a haiku and they were laughing. My heart sank and I could feel the tears forming. They both look like they haven't aged a bit as I realize they must be immortal. I knew Annabeth would become immortal one day, after all she saved the world just as many times as I did. But Garret? I don't know how, he only arrived a month after we defeated Gaea (after House of Hades). Annabeth looked just as beautiful as the day I left her, or she left me you could say. Garret? I could see he still had that smug look, fiery eyes, and triumphant smile. I could only wonder what Garret did to become immortal, maybe he snuck some wine to Mr. D who in turn, bribed the other Olympians to making him immortal. Or maybe he defeated Kronos, became Praetor of the Twelfth Legion in a shorter amount of time than Jason did, brought back the Golden Eagle from Alaska, and took down not only numerous Titans, but also gods. Oh wait, that was me. Calm down Percy, if Annabeth is happy. You're happy. I force myself to look away but not before they start sucking each other's faces off. Gross, I think. It was totally more attractive when Annabeth and I kissed. KNOCK IT OFF PERCY, GET OVER HER. Right. I hear someone clearing their throat and I whip around. It was Lord Chaos. I kneel down and wait for his orders.

Chao's POV

I smile as I see my second in command, Perseus, the second most powerful being in all over the universe. Second to me that is. I frown when I see him sniffling a bit and realize he saw an image of Annabeth and Garret. I clear my throat and begin to talk, ''Percy, are you alright, my boy?'' I say gently

''Yes, Lord Chaos.'' He was kneeling down politely

''Come on now, Percy, I don't expect you to kneel down to me. It's been a thousand years son, I know the power you possess and I want you to only think of me as your friend and mentor, is that clear?'' I say

''Yes sir, it's an honor.'' He replied

This kid makes me proud, to me he is the symbol of Loyalty, Bravery, and Peace. I'm glad he is my second in command because I've been searching for years and years for a strong leader. I know I can count on him to lead The Army of Chaos. I'm knocked out of my thoughts as I remember what I was here for.

''Percy, how long have you been away from.. Earth?'' I'm careful as to what I say knowing that even the word Earth can trigger the memories back to Percy

''About a thousand years, sir.''

''As you know, monsters, Titans, and other powerful forces are able to re- form and strengthen in a thousand years. Correct?''

He nods

''Well, it is happening. Something I've been dreading for a long time, you see. But I know that you, are able to help.''

He stiffens

''Boy, have I not given you my powers? Have I not taken you in and made you the second most powerful being there is? There is no limit to your powers, Perseus. It is like you are me, you're a part of me son. You know very well I cannot interfere but you can. I have the highest faith in you.''

He beams at this and I smile as well. He's a great kid and leader. Everyone who has ever known him knows that. In fact I know even some monsters regret trying to kill him. He has a heart of pure gold. I continue

''Now, listen. I'm going to talk to the gods about sending them help. I'm sure they'll appreciate it. Gaea is rising yet again and I can do nothing but delay her. Even that seems to weaken my powers. The gods cannot stop this and they know it, the Romans and Greeks are in a panic fearing for the worst. Do you know why?''

He shakes his head

''Because they don't have you.''


	2. Flashback

**Percy's POV**

I have so many things running through my mind it's hard to concentrate and filter my thoughts. I do know one thing though: I'll be seeing Annabeth. For me, it's still hard to believe that she left me.

**FLASH BACK**

It all started when Garret, my half brother (A/N Surprise! How many of you thought he would be the son of Apollo? It was the Haiku wasn't it :P?) came to camp. Annabeth jumped on him immediately. At first I thought it was nothing, considering that it was Annabeth. My loyal girlfriend. Nope. It was like he was her new boy toy. I saw something in Annabeth's eyes, like a new happiness. It was something I never saw before because I thought I had seen all of Annabeth's many expressions**. **Once again I brushed it off. Annabeth and I started to see each other less and less. That was perfectly normal, I thought stupidly again. Then one day, as I was walking to the beach with Frank and Hazel (I had been feeling pretty down and they both decided that they would cheer me up even though I felt like a 3rd wheel) we heard whispers. We glanced at each other recognizing the voices as my lovely Annabeth and Garret, immediately Frank dropped to the ground as a Pelican and Hazel and I hid behind a boulder. There they were, sitting on a beach blanket I had given Annabeth as a gift. Annabeth was in Garret's lap and they fed each other grapes. Wow, how original. As they were about to kiss Frank flapped his wings and pecked on Garret's face while Annabeth drew her dagger trying to scare Frank away. Garret tried to escape but Frank had nailed him right in the eye. Annabeth ran to him and planted a soft kiss on his ''boo boo'' as she had said. They hugged each other while Frank cursed in Pelican. Hazel and I walked to them. Annabeth jumped up and smiled ''Percy! Where have you been? I've been looking for you! I miss you, Percy!'' She ran to me while Garret had that same smug look. I was taken aback when she hugged me but then remembered what just happened.

''Annabeth..'' I said gently

''Yes, Percy?''

''Get. Off. Of. Me.'' I said through gritted teeth

''Um, is something wrong?'' she asked nervously

''Is something wrong? IS SOMETHING WRONG? NO. THERE'S NOTHING WRONG. I MEAN I JUST WALK ON MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY OWN HALF BROTHER CHEATING ON ME. OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG!''

The ocean was starting to rise.

Annabeth looked pale while Garret was just laughing.

I pushed Annabeth off of me a bit too rough and came face to face with that scumbag.

''You. Do you think this is funny?''

''Dude, chill. Annie here just realized that she doesn't like dating wimps like you but cool guys like me. Got a problem with that?''

''No. I got a problem with your face though. Your nose looks crooked and your eye is black.''

Garret blinked.

''What?''

And that was when I punched Garret in the nose, I felt the blood on my knuckles and he stumbled back. I punched again. My anger was rising and to prove it the waves were crashing down on the once peaceful beach. The clouds were turning gray and you could here the electricity in the air. Winds were picking up speed.

''GET OUT OF HERE'' I screamed but Garret just got up, gave me a look, and went over to Annabeth who was crying. He looked into her eyes and gave her a kiss, I wanted to so badly believe that Annabeth still loved me and she would slap him. But she didn't. She kissed him back- feeling him up and down. That was it. I punched the ground and the earth moaned and quaked. Everyone looked at me like I was a lunatic. By now many other campers and even Chiron came, but at a safe distance away. Frank was hugging Hazel who looked scared out of her mind. After minutes of just standing there Frank and Hazel (who hid behind him) came over to me and tried to calm me down. I was glaring at Annabeth who was still, still, kissing Garret. The other campers had shocked faces. My closest friends, their faces were hard and angry. I could even see Jason getting pissed off. Nico just stood there with clenched fists and a dark expression. It was then that BOTH Annabeth and Garret flipped me off. At first I was surprised, that quickly went away and I was furious. Frank turned into an enormous dragon and glared at the couple- who still were smooching. I stomped over to them and pulled Garret away from Annabeth. I chucked his body into the ocean and everyone gasped. He came out perfectly dry but with a look of anger. He summoned a massive wave and the campers took a couple steps back. Chiron knew he couldn't interfere. He only stood there with a disappointed face. Garret was about to throw it at me when all of a sudden- a huge bolt of lighting hit him. Everyone looked at me but I was just as confused. There, my good friend Jason was at my back with a pleased look. Garret was needless to say electrocuted but when he finally came back you could practically see the fire in his eyes. That didn't phase me, because my eyes looked like dangerous waves. The ocean was now in turmoil and the sky was pitch black and cackling with energy. Garret summoned ice shards about 3 feet long each and this is when Chiron stepped into place. All of the other campers either ran away in absolute terror or stayed to watch, in trees or behind boulders. Garret flicked his hands forward and the shards of ice aimed directly at me or at Jason. I was ready to deflect with Riptide in my hands a bolt of lightning in Jason's when Chiron came and shielded us. I screamed and ran to Chiron who flew a couple of feet back. Five shards of wickedly pointed ice were impaled into his body. I knew Garret was still trying to kill me but I didn't care. I turned my back away from him and to Chiron. I was also waiting to be hit by ice but Chiron needed me. I commanded the ice to melt and met eye to eye with Chiron. His smile was faint but I knew from the look on his face he meant ''Kick his ass, Percy!'' tears rolled down my cheeks and I hugged him one last time before he turned into a spray of gold dust and was taken away by a light in the sky. Annabeth just stared. She didn't even come to help him, which made me pissed. How could she do this? Chiron was like her second father. I was in full rage and the sea crashed all over the place. I turned to Garret who was dodging lightning bolts and fire from Frank The Not So Friendly Dragon. From the corner of my eyes I saw Nico summoning an army of dead warriors. The only people that stayed were Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Rachel, Thalia who was visiting, Grover who was weeping, Katie, The Stolls, and a couple of other kids. Thalia had tears in her eyes but screamed a full battle cry, she took out her shield and helped her brother out. I could feel the powers course through me and ran into the ocean with Riptide. I cut Garret in his arm but he parried my next hit. He tried to pull me under with waves but I'm a son of Poseidon, and he's a son of Fools. The lightning and the skeletons stopped attacking but the sky was still under a veil of black and anger. I saw that Frank, Jason, Thalia, and Nico stopped fighting and were standing at the side waiting. I knew that they wanted to keep on fighting but respected that this was a one on one situation now, brother vs. brother. Jason was restraining but Thalia firmly placed a hand on his shoulder. I turned around to smile at them, I was grateful to have them still here with me. But their looks of sympathy and knowing turned into looks of horror and shock. I turned around to see Garret forming more shards. This needed to stop. I didn't want anybody else to get injured or worse. I drew all my power and that familiar tugging sensation in my gut started to hurt me. I commanded the water to wrap around Garret. I felt the water trying to resist from the orders of my brother but I was stronger and said no. I heard murmurs of the sea creatures down below _''Sons of the Sea God! They're fighting, let Percy win!" _I heard them cheer my name and so did Garret- he had a mad, ugly, face. His nose was leaning on one side and some blood still stained his face. His right eye was black and bulging. Garret couldn't move, he was trying to fight against my powers but to no avail. I came close to him riding on a wave. We were once again face-to-face.

''You killed Chiron'' I said, trying really hard not to strangle him

''Yeah, so what?'' He spat out

''You killed the most amazing, bravest, smartest, and loveable centaur that ever walked on this Earth!'' I screamed, tears threatening to fall down

''Awww, is the little baby going to cry? Is he going to run to his daddy and mommy? Is he going to run to his girlfriend,'' He mocked, ''Oh wait. That's right! His daddy doesn't love him, he loves me! His mommy is happy without him, she has Paul! And what do we have here? Yes. His girlfriend doesn't love him either. She. Loves. Me.''

That's it. I willed the waves to throw him back. He landed on sharp rocks unconscious. Annabeth ran to him and cried. She stared at all of us and screeched ''You monsters!'' as she sobbed into his blood drenched shirt. I so badly wished he was dead but somehow, he wasn't. It's my father. He's helping him.

''Annabeth! How could you say that? He killed Chiron!'' I replied

'' I DON'T CARE! FIX HIM! SOMEBODY, HELP PLEASE!'' she cried out with desperation.

''Annabeth.. listen. He KILLED Chiron. Why do you still love him?!'' I yelled

''Because Percy, I hate you! I hate all of you! I don't care about Chiron I care about Garret can't you see?''

Thalia started to speak through gritted teeth ''Annabeth, this is ridiculous. You cheated on Percy. You led to Garret killing Chiron. IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR OBNOXIOUS ASSHOLE BOYFRIEND IS ON THE GROUND!'' she broke. Tears spilled on the ground and Jason had to pull Thalia away before she strangled Annabeth to death. Piper was the next one to talk.

''How could you..?'' she said

''Piper shut up. You think everybody loves you and thinks you're beautiful. But you're not! Leave before I kill you. Before I kill all of you.''

Jason and Thalia both turned and struck them with lightning. The couple layed there, silently-breathing lightly. We left them. I decided to leave that night. I cause too much danger and drama, I figured. The camp was better off without me. Before I left I wrote a letter and placed it on the Ping-Pong table. I gathered my things and made sure that Tyson was alright but I knew he would have Ella. He sobbed and hugged me tightly. I also made sure Mrs. O'Leary had a great home- I left her with the hunters and Thalia as the main owner. I thanked my friends for helping me and that it was for the best. They tried to stop me but I turned them away. I couldn't risk their safety. As I walked away and out of the boundaries of Camp Half Blood I saw my family there. I heard the noises of their crying and a new shade of Heart Break was in the air.

**END FLASH BACK**


	3. Throne Room of The Gods

_**WARNING: SOME SWEARING**_

_**Response to: Guest**_

_**Yeah you're right. Now that I look back on it. I'm not really good on the whole cliffhanger thing but I'm trying to put more in as I start to develop the chapters. No, Percy is not Chao's adopted or genetic son. When Chao's says ''son'' or ''my boy'' it's kind of like when a police officer asks the teenage driver ''Son, have you been drinking?'' but Percy does look up to Chaos in a fatherly way. He's not mad at Poseidon so he never disowned him- like how in some stories he does. I know the details might lack right now but the details aren't suppose to be shown that much in the beginning. They sort of reveal their way later during the story. Kind of like they unravel into the story. Don't worry though, by the end of the story you'll understand all the details perfectly well. Also I am aware of the suspense, I'm still trying to make the story more suspenseful- it's just that some parts are more suspenseful than others, you know? Well anyways, thank you for bringing my attention to these things- I will be fixing them and improving. **_

_**Location: Olympus Throne Room**_

**Author's POV**

The Twelve Olympians; Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, and Hestia by the fire of course, gathered in the throne room. It radiated more power than usual today, which seemed to distress everyone- namely The Big Three. Zeus had contacted his brothers, Poseidon and Hades, into the throne room to discuss what was going on. As they were about to begin Athena strutted in with her head held high and proud. She took a seat on her throne and waited for them to begin.

**Poseidon**: If you haven't noticed, no one invited you and you just interrupted our very important meeting.

**Zeus**: Poseidon, let her talk first.

**Athena**: Thank you, father. Anyways, I found myself getting some disturbing signals from Camp Half Blood and decided to share it with you three. It seems my daughter, Annabeth, and your two Hade spawns: Garret and Percy, lest I not forget Thalia and Jason, Frank Zhang from Mars, and last but not least Nico are in some kind of… quarrel.

**Poseidon**: ***Grumbles*** I would appreciate you not calling my sons Hade spawns.

**Hades**: I would also appreciate you not using my name like that.

***Poseidon and Hades fist bump***

**Zeus**: OKAY, IF ALL OF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL-

Zeus wasn't able to finish his threat because Aphrodite and Ares flounced in with a sulking Hephaestus. The Big Three and Athena looked at them. It was obvious that they were here to settle a ''disagreement'' about how Aphrodite and Ares were making out in Hephaestus temple- again.

**Zeus**: Ahem, you just interrupted our very important meeting, where you were not invited to attend. What do you three want?

**Poseidon**: OH SURE, if I try to scold Athena for coming un- invited I get told off by the Drama Queen himself- Zeus. Brother, is that not being a hypocrite? Hmm?

**Zeus**: The Throne room is getting crowded, you see. So I thought I would just inform them.

**Poseidon**: Let them be, we all know Hermes and Apollo will come here soon trying to pull off another prank.

And if on cue, in came Apollo and Hermes with idiotic grins.

**Zeus**: ENOUGH! EVERYBODY SIT IN THEIR THRONES OR BE CASTO INTO- OR BE VAPORIZED!

**Hades**: I knew you were going to say Tartarus or Hell, but that's right. Who controls that place? Moi here. Now relax, Drama Queen, before we all break out into World War 3.

***Hades and Poseidon fist bump***

Artemis flashes into the room and smiles

''I didn't want to miss on something that I felt would be incredibly important.''

Next after Artemis came Dionysus with a bucket of popcorn and a pack of Coke.

He tossed some to Apollo and Hermes who took it graciously.

''Same'' Dionysus said.

Shortly after, Hera arrived looking a bit annoyed.

''I figured that since everyone is here I would be too. You know, I mean it's not like I would cheat on my husband and go around seducing mortals. Because you know, I would never think to cheat on my husband. I only wished he never cheated on me though''

Zeus's eyes erupted into flames but he gritted his teeth and turned on the big TV monitor. On the screen was Percy and Annabeth hugging and in the back was Garret with that smug look.

**Aphrodite**: AWWWW LOVE!

**Everyone**: SHUTUP!

_Then Percy did something no on in the room expected, he roughly pushed Annabeth a side and yelled at her._

_''Um, is something wrong?'' Annabeth questioned_

_''Is something wrong? IS SOMETHING WRONG? NO. THERE'S NOTHING WRONG. I MEAN I JUST WALK ON MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY OWN HALF BROTHER CHEATING ON ME. OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG!'' Percy boomed_

Everybody in the throne room gasped. Athena look bewildered and Poseidon had a ''Ha! Told you so!'' face but at the same time disappointed one. Both Zeus and Hades had raised eyebrows. Everyone else just looked shocked. Aphrodite was probably the one who was the most affected because she was already on the floor crying. Apollo had muttered ''Dudeee…no way..'' and Hermes scoffed ''Bitch.'' Which made Athena send a pack of Owls at him.

_Percy had walked up to a laughing Garret and socked him in the eye and nose. _

Hermes and Apollo high-fived but Poseidon just groaned.

_Percy screamed at Garret who just ignored him and simply walked over to Annabeth. They kissed. Annabeth didn't even try to push him off but kissed back._

**Zeus**: PAUSE –the TV monitor freezes- From what I just saw it seems that Annabeth cheated on Percy, Percy told Garret off by punching him, and then the cheaters kissed. I don't like Percy, that much is true, but- actually. I don't know where I'm going with this. I just don't like him.

**Hades**: You really are a douche.

**Zeus**: Whatever

**Poseidon**: PLAY!

_The winds were picking up speed and the sky cackled with electricity and energy._

_The ocean's waves were sloshing around dangerously and a horrible storm was a brewing. The cheating couple's lips were still locked together when all of a sudden Percy smashed the ground with his fist. The whole Earth moaned and quaked and by now, tons of campers and even Chiron came to witness the chaos. Another few minutes passed and still, there they were- lips smashed together as if their life depended on it. Percy glared daggers at them but behind that stare was hurt._

_Frank and Hazel came to Percy trying to comfort him but that was then BOTH Annabeth and Garret flipped him off. The campers looked shocked and horrified to see Annabeth cheating on the Savior of Olympus for that dirt bag. Suddenly Frank turned into a dragon and stared at them. His nostrils were producing flames._

**Ares/Mars: **YOU GO SON!

**Everyone:** PLAY!

_Percy stormed over to Annabeth and Garret. He pulled Garret off of a surprised looking Annabeth and the campers gasped. Percy then chucked his half brother's body into the ocean. Garret came out a little wet but he was furious. He willed a 20-foot wave to form and was about to throw it at Percy._

**Athena:** It seems the boy is not smart. Using water on his own half brother! What fool would do that? I'm starting to have a feeling that Percy would be a better, and smarter, boyfriend for Annabeth.

**Apollo:** NOOO REALLY? YOU DON'T SAY!

**Hermes:** Perhaps Apollo is smarter than the Wisdom Goddess. I'm pretty sure everyone knew that Percy was the best match for Annabeth! Even the fates wanted them together! This is ridiculous.

**Aphrodite:** Th- th- they w- were perfect, f-f for each oth- other! I need a ti- tissue.

**Athena**: Oh please. Cry me a river.

All the gods looked down to where Aphrodite was sprawled on the floor crying her heart out and noticed a rather big stream of tears were forming… just like a river.

**Hades:** Point 1 for Aphrodite, 0 for Athena. What now Biotchh.

**Apollo and Hermes:** LMFAOO!

Athena was flustered and couldn't believe what she was hearing. How dare they mock me, she thought.

**Aphrodite:** I JUST WANNA DIEEE! I HAVE. SO M- MANY. FEELS. R- RIGHT N- NOW.

**Hera:** Drama Queen.

**Hermes:** Technically. You'd be the Drama Queen. I mean you are married to the Drama King. Or actually, both of you are the Drama Queens. My bad.

**Ares/Mars:** Did you see my kid turning into a dragon?!

**Athena:** Did you see me not caring!?

**Hestia:** I hate you all..

**Zeus:** ENOUGH. SILENCE! I still don't know how this has to do anything with my children or me! PLAY!

_As Garret was about to throw the wave he was hit by a thunderbolt. Everyone looked at Percy confused, but Percy himself looked perplexed. There behind him stood Jason smiling_.

**Zeus:** Heh. Ooops.

**Dionysus: **THAT WAS COOL! TEAM PETER JOHANA AND JACK GREEN FOR THE WIN!

The gods watched for 2 hours straight. Poseidon sat there deep in thought the whole time. Hades had an amused looked on his face when he saw how well his son was fighting. Zeus kept screaming ''GIVE HIM HELL SON!'' or ''FRY HIM THALIA, FRY HIM!''. Dionysus silently wept to himself after Chiron died and swore that he would give that Gerald kid a good bashing. Artemis was stunned at how a boy's heart was broken and not the girls. Hera fell asleep and mumbled something like ''Knew that Athena spawn was no good.'' Athena was having a BF (White Chicks reference) and Apollo was agreeing with Hermes how Annabeth was a total B. Ares/Mars was already satisfied when his kid transformed into a dragon that would terrify Medusa herself. Hephaestus didn't really care because his boy Leo wasn't in there, but he did feel bad for the two broken lovers. Aphrodite was balling so much Poseidon could have had a fifth of his subjects live in the tears.

What the gods didn't know was that Percy left. They had thought that after Zeus's kids had fried the cheaters to a crisp everything was over, so they stopped the tape there.

It's now been a thousand years since the ''Garret Smash down'' as Apollo liked to

call it, and Gaea was once again rising. When the Romans, Greeks, and gods (who were flickering from their Roman and Greek form) gathered to make a battle plan, Athena suggested that Percy would be the one to lead the front group. That was when all the demigods shifted on their feet. When the gods asked their pale looking children what was wrong, someone from the crowd had shouted ''HE'S GONE. HE'S BEEN GONE FOR A 1,000 YEARS!''. Poseidon looked like he was just slapped and then cried out: ''Nonsense! My son was there when we made ALL the demigods who fought during The Mark of Athena and House of Hades immo-'' he suddenly started to become clammy. ''Oh gods..'' he whispered..

**Artemis's POV**

Percy was gone? I can't believe that.

''That, that idiot, fool, jerk, sweet guy. Of course! He left because he thought after the Garret Smash down he was the reason why Chiron died. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt.. He was heart broken from the loss of Chiron and Annabeth that he left. I can't believe we never noticed. I miss him already. I never noticed it, but his smile was really cute. His green eyes were always so full of happiness and po- Snap out of it Artemis! But he was just so amazing.. beautiful. He was a true hero. Artemis stop it! You hate men. You LOATHE men.

Wow. I think I have a split personality disorder. I seriously need to consult a therapist about thi-''

And that was when she noticed she had been speaking out loud in front of the WHOLE Roman and Greek camp, and the gods.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey guys! I am so so so so so so sorry about not posting the next chapter. I've been so busy doing sports, clubs, school, family, ect.. I will not abandon this story, and I SWEAR a new chapter will be up by Sunday. Because I made everyone wait so long, I'll give you guys some news about the chapter. There's a Poseidon Diary entry talking about Percy and how he feels, there will be Artemis's Diary Entry, and also Garret! Yep, but that's it for now. I am so sorry.

_**IMPORTANT**_

_**I was in school today, when we heard news about how there was a shooting in a school in Newtown Connecticut. Newton is only 22 miles away from my town so there were police surrounding my school. My heart is so broken after hearing 27 people have passed, 18 being kids. If the number of deaths are true this will be the second deadliest shooting in American history (after the Virginia Tech shooting, 32 died I believe) The shooter was a 27 year old whose mother worked in that school, he shot her and many others. He killed both of his parents and teachers. I can't even believe this, please keep them in your minds and hearts. It's so sad to think Christmas (and other holidays) was so close and these little kids and adults won't be here to celebrate it. Especially for the kids (ages 5-10) who had so much ahead of them. College, first kiss, first child, wedding, ect.. SWAT teams were there. Please, please, pray for them, if you have no religion or have a different religion just keep them close to your hearts and wish them the best. This is so heart breaking… The flags were ordered to be at half mast. Everyone says that you'll get through, but deep down you really never recover. I hope everyone is safe and happy, take care all.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Poseidon's Diary Entry:**

Dear Diary,

My son, he's gone. Probably gone forever, nowhere to be found. I can't rub off the feeling that it's partially my fault. He disappeared a thousand years ago yet I didn't notice. How foolish of an act was that? I didn't even try to comfort him the day he found out Annabeth cheated on him. In fact, I went straight to Garret AND congratulated him. What in the Hades is wrong with me? It's obvious that we can't win this war without Percy, no matter how much Zeus brags about Jason. It pains me to see how much Zeus and Jason admire each other. Sure, Jason is barely anything like his father- yet they still make it work. When Zeus wants to terrorize mortals, Jason insists that they watch a movie instead like Bambi or Hercules (which Zeus is very fond of). The point is they're happy like a father and son should be. I know I have Garret- we do things like fish and boat, but he doesn't seem to admire his water abilities like Percy did. Instead he uses them to change the currents so it messes with the fish. He has no interest in actually interacting with the sea life. He always has this dark personality. Garret is also very, ah, cocky. Too proud of himself. I do give my son credits though, he has done some great things. Nothing compared to Percy of course. Percy was never like the way Garret was. He loved the water, he cherished the animals, and his personality was just so… so Percy. He was also very modest, courageous, brave, strong, many, many, great things. The part that tears my heart a part is I never thought about Sally for the past thousand years. She had Paul, but still. I should have visited. I should have asked about Percy. I was too caught up in Garret, I always visited his mom. The news about Percy's disappearance set a new shade of Depression on everyone. Every demigod, new and old, seemed to be more wounded. The older demigods, the ones that have been a part of the second Titan War, Mark of Athena, House of Hades, or the ones that knew Percy since he was 12 and new at camp- they are the ones most affected. It's because they were with Percy, but it's something else too. They know we're going to be defeated if we don't have him to lead us to victory. The only reason we have survived this long is because of him! Oh, I also have some news about our dear Artemis. Yes, the strict, demanding, powerful, uptight, Artemis. She has a crush on Percy! Oh my gods, the two camps and all of the gods- that's what they're talking about. It's like the new gossip, it's been the most exciting thing since the whole Garret Smash Down thing. Zeus is frustrated in his daughter, Apollo is teasing his sister, Aphrodite is squealing like a little girl, Hera is shocked, Athena is going wild, Hermes is smirking, and everyone else is too surprised to talk or feel any emotion. Artemis though, she's not the same. She's just a shell of her old self, so very hollow and empty. It's because she found out about Percy disappearing. Her hunters are highly disappointed but Thalia is grinning so hard it makes it look like her face is going to stay like that forever. Anyways, I have made it my vow to find Percy. Hades said that he isn't dead. That gives me hope. Anyways, I gotta go. Zeus is ordering all of the gods and campers to gather in the throne room for an important meeting. I hear that someone is going to visit, but not just anyone. Someone extremely important. That makes me wonder, who is so important that everyone has to gather in the throne room?

_**Artemis's Diary Entry**_

Dear Diary,

What is it with Perseus Jackson that makes me so.. so attracted to him? He's obviously brave, courageous, sweet, charming, nice, funny, very good looking, hot, sexy- wait. Artemis stop it, you're better than this! Seriously though, what is wrong with me? If I saw myself today a thousand years ago I would be disgusted and outraged. Heck, I'd even punish poor Percy for making me look like a fool. I can't believe I was caught during the meeting. I'm a sad and pathetic love sick goddess. Damn you Aphrodite, damn you. Now I'm practically the gossip going around, it's crazy. Thalia has this smug look on her face and my Hunters have gone wild. Some have confessed their loves to me, others are shunning me away, a couple have adored my ''crush'' on Percy (those who have known him), and a few have stayed neutral. Apollo won't stop teasing me, I swear if Hermes and him send me another gift basket filled with muffins that's signed with a love card saying ''From Percy, you're true love. XOXOXOXO'' I'll maim them with my arrows. Zeus is outraged and pretty much implied that he disowned me as a daughter- thanks dad. What am I suppose to do? I can't even think back to the time I started to like Percy, as a matter of fact this new found love for him just sprouted out of nowhere. This is probably just some sick joke of the Fates or Eros. I wish to be left alone, but unfortunately I have to go to a meeting in the Throne Room. Yet again, everyone will be there. I hate my immortal life.

Yours truly,

Artemis

_**Garret's Diary Entry**_

Sup Diary that my dad's forcing me to write in,

I just found out that Artemis has this weird crush on my half brother, Percy. It's pretty gross if you ask me. Who would like a guy like him, when they can like a guy like me? Oh well, some people just don't know greatness these days. Don't worry though, Artemis will soon be falling for this guy right here. I'll dump Annabeth soon enough, well at least before she finds out that I practically cheated on her with the entire Aphrodite cabin. Man, she still hasn't figured out that the letter ''Percy'' had given her saying he cheated on her was from me. For the daughter of Athena she's pretty dumb. I know she only went out with me to get back at Percy but hey, she's still H-O-T. Everyone's freaking out about Gaea rising but they shouldn't because they have me to back them up. Sure Percy might have been the hero in the other wars but I'm the new hero. That wimp will never be as great as me. Anyways, I gotta go. Meeting at the Throne Room. Some important hot shot will be there, who cares!

Garret


End file.
